


A Family of Freaks

by 24601 (rutledgegirl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Killing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutledgegirl/pseuds/24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always knew he was just a burden, a freak that lived under the stairs that needed to earn his keep. Remus knew he was not worthy of the love from those around him, he didn't even deserve his "cub". Severus hated everyone and everything, he never got what he wanted. Three people are about to learn that they might be freaks but only to those who don't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HP fic. This chapter is just to see if/how people react to it. This is all my work and no one has gone over it so all mistakes are mine. I do NOT own anything from the Harry Potter world. JK was the creator of the masterpiece. 
> 
> I love reading abused Harry saved by our Greasy Git, and I also love Remus getting together with him. I have decided to take the plunge and put it all in one story. 
> 
> Please review, feedback is ALWAYS welcome. Just..... be gentle with me ;)

_Flashback start-_

_Sirius and James came up from locking up Remus in the warded basement. Drained from both the moody Remus from the upcoming full moon and the carful hiding from the Dark Lord, they didn’t realize a little raven haired child waddle into the room behind them, only to be locked in._

_Remus, with the pain of the transformation, paid no attention to the child who sat in the corner with wide eyes. Once the transformation was complete, the wolf sniffed around and growled when it sensed another’s presence. Turning around and getting ready to pounce, the wolf froze when it looked into the fearless green eyes, realizing it was just a little human child, it sniffed its way over, not attacking._

_The child laughed when a wet nose nudged its way beneath its sleep-shirt, grabbing onto the ears of the wolf and tried to climb onto it. The wolf, knowing what the child was doing, carefully arranged itself so the child would not hurt it._

_After about 2 hours of playing, the child yawned and curled up into the warmth of the fur and fell sleep. The wolf kept watch, curling around the babe to keep it warm and to protect it from harm._

_In the morning, yelling woke Remus up. He jumped up only to realized he clutched an unharmed, sleeping little Harry to his bare chest. Panicking, thinking he hurt him, he scented him while checking him over. When the panicking stopped he realized what had happened._

_When James and Sirius burst through the door, wands drawn, he could only stare at them in shock._

_“Oh Merlin, my wolf claimed him as my cub.”_

_End flashback._

Remus shot up in bed, sweating hard from the fading fear of the memories. Memories he would rather forget to tell the truth. Two friends dead, both killed by another. He was alone, barley able to live with himself. Memories of first fear and worry, then laughter and joy after that night. Memories of curling around a sleep child, only to have it ripped from him.

Months after the death of Lily and James, he fought for Harry, claiming he was his cub. The wolf raged inside of him, demanding to be let out to rescue his little one. The Ministry on the other hand, had other arrangements made. With Harrys godfather locked up in Azkaban for murder, he was left to him only living relatives. Dumbledore had sat with Remus and explained why, why he could not care for his cub, explained that the blood wards would keep the child safe. 

Had it only been 2 years? 2 years of self hatred, loneliness, and fear. Looking at the calendar on the wall, Remus came to realize that it was July 30th, a day that should be filled with excitement for the following day. Harry would be turning 3 tomorrow, and Remus didn’t even know where he was. He sent a silent prayer up to his friends, apologizing for not being enough for anything. Realizing he had nothing to do today, other then to wallow in self misery, he got out of bed to shower off the dried sweat of his body. 

Going through the day on auto pilot, he read up on some upcoming potion that was supposed to help werewolves, and forced himself to eat. Finally heading to bed, he stared at his clock until it hit midnight. Sending out a Happy Birthday to a boy he hardly knew, he turned over to return to the torment of his dreams.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up to the pounding on his cupboard door, jumping up and cringing at the pain in his back. His Uncle had found out that he had skipped a chore on his list yesterday, and had been rougher than usual with his belt. Harry was just glad that he did not use the buckle end this time.

Slowly crawling out of the cupboard and seeing the back of his Aunt heading into the kitchen, he shut the door and walked in behind her. Grabbing the small chunk of dried out cheese and crusty bread, he headed out the back door to eat so he wouldn’t get crumbs anywhere. He ate the cheese and half the bread, stuffing the rest into the pocket of his overly large pants for later. He didn’t know when his next meal would come.  
Walking back into the house he saw the paper on the table, listing his chores for today.

Vacuuming and dusting the lower level of the house, scrubbing the bathroom up stairs, watering all the house plants, polishing the unused silver, and sorting out some of his Aunts clothes to be thrown out. Knowing that more could be added on the list at anytime, and he would still be expected to finish by the time his Uncle got home, he happily started on the bathrooms because he would be inside the cool house all day. 

Harry was very small for his age, his Aunt always complained, because if he was bigger he could reach the stove and would be able to cook, though he knew he wouldn’t be doing it for himself. His hair was a messy nest, usually forced down over his forehead to hide the lightning shaped scar. His eyes, large and a very vivid green, were always squinting to focus on things around him. He had learned very quickly to stop the squinting around his uncle, as Vernon always seemed to think Harry was sneering at him. He could either squint, and hope to dodge the hand coming for him, or hope that there was no hand coming for him because without the squint he could hardly see.

In the bathroom, after scrubbing the toilet and tub, he listened for noises from down stairs. Hearing the telly on, he knew that he could get away with a small wash from the sink and drink enough water to fill his empty stomach. For as long as he could remember this what his life. Doing all the work in the house, cleaning up, expecting to have more work as he got older and bigger. This was how he earned his keep, the food that was given to him, and his room. Even though it was small, it was to small for any of the Dursleys to get into. Especially his Uncle.

He was a Freak. They told him that every day, he was a burden, his drunk parents hadn’t even wanted him. That’s why they got drunk and crashed into the lake. So they wouldn’t have to deal with the embaresment of him. His Aunt always said that it was to bad that the policemen thought they were helping a normal child, and that if they knew what he was, they would have just left him there. To drown. To die.  
Sometimes, when his Uncle got very mad and used the buckle end of the belt, and when he hadn’t eaten for days, he wished to.

Harry was very old for a three-year-old, even though he didn’t know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is not my world. I do not own Harry Potter cause if I did, there would be a whole lot of different pairings. Like a bunch. All mistakes are mine, if you find any let me know and I will gladly fix them.

Harry was trying to keep his whimpers quiet, his crying to minimum. He was curled up in his cupboard holding his burnt hand close to him. His Aunt and Uncle had decided that it was time for him to be able to cook and on his very first try, he had burnt the eggs he was trying to fry. He tried to say sorry so many times, however every time he tried to speak his Uncle would smack him on the side of the head. Finally, the Dursley’s just got sick of him and threw him into his cupboard to get him out of their sight.

Harry didn’t mind, it got him out of being hurt more. Tears swelled in his eyes, shivering from the cooling sweat on him, head aching from being hit so much, the burning sensation in his hand, and hearing the sounds of Dudley and his gang of friends watching some show on the telly. He wished he could just sleep, just fall into the dreams of warm fur, comforting hugs, imaginary parents to come save him.

“Disgusting, Pet, that’s what it is, disgusting. I can’t believe they let those…….homos move into _our_ neighborhood,” Vernon complained to Petunia.

Harry didn’t know wat homos were, but apparently the Dursleys did not like them. These _homos_ moved in about a week ago, and all Vernon was doing since was complain about it. Harry didn’t understand, when he was out weeding the front garden early in the morning, he would see one of them running by. Once he even stopped to talk to him, even gave him a piece of candy. Harry had hidden it in the many folds of his clothes. He did not want Dudley taking it from him.

Sitting up using his good hand to help, he waiting for the dizziness to pass. He oh so slowly, as not to make a sound, lifted the bottom most shelf and took out his “treasure chest”. Inside was his most precious things. His piece of candy, he could not bring himself to eat it, a few small and broken crayons, a picture he had drawn of a family just for him, and finally his most favourite item, a small wolf figurine. The drawing was of a black haired man and woman with green eyes, who were holding a small baby in their arms. He used to stare at this photo when he was hurt or tired, and imagine that these people would just pop out of the paper and take him away.

Placing everything else back into the box, minus the wolf, he returned it to the hiding place. Curling up, whipping the sweat from his forehead, he huddled under the blanket. Holding the wolf close to his chest, he slowly let blackness invade his sight, wondering why he was sweating when he was so very, very cold. As he was blacking out, he didn’t notice the soft glow of a wolf pup form and bolt away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was in a panic. He couldn’t think, he could barley talk. He knew _something_ was wrong but he didn’t know what it was. He had woken up fine, but as the day progressed, his wolf got more agitated. Finally, when he couldn’t hold it anymore, he went to the one person who might be able to help him.

Albus Dumbledore watched as Remus Lupin paced in his office, calmly slipping some tea. He had offered the customary lemon drop, but Remus took one absentmindedly, and this caused Albus some worry. No matter how often he offered them to people, there was only a slim chance that they would take them, and the fact that Remus never had before, worried him greatly. 

Remus tried to explain what was going on but couldn’t get the right words out, he would try only to stop mid sentence. All Albus could get was that the wolf inside of Remus sensed something wrong.  
After the 5th attempt to explain, he sighed and sat down heavily on the chair in front of the headmasters’ desk. He looked up into worried, twinkling blue eyes and whimpered. He didn’t know what was wrong, so he didn’t know how to ask for help. Just as Albus opened his mouth to try to get some information from questioning him, a glow entered his office. 

Wands drawn, they both stood to face this unknown thing, only to see a small wolf pup sprint over to Remus. Both of them shocked into silence when it spoke only one word. One word that had both their blood freeze in their veins:

“Help”

Remus would know that voice, no matter how long it had been since he heard it. It was his cubs, and with that knowledge, his wolf raged inside him. He could not help but growl as his brown eyes turned amber with rage. His cub was hurt. _His cub was **hurt**_. He spun towards the door only to have it slammed in his face. He swirled in his rage to face the fool who would dare keep him from his cub, only to come face to face with a calm Albus.

“Remus, I know you want to leave but please hear me out,” Albus reasoned. He knew it was a gamble, with the wolf so close to the surface. But he could not have an angered werewolf unleased upon the muggle world. “We know this came from Harry, though how he managed a patronus at his age, and have it deliver a message is an amazing feat, we need to know more about what’s going on.”  
Remus breathed in harshly. He could small the worry on this human, worry for him and his cub. That, with the vague sense that he knew this human, were the only things that helped him hold onto his human side.  
He stiffly walked back over to the chair, sat down heavily and glared at the desk.  
“You have 20 minutes Albus,” the name clicked as soon as he started talking. “20 minutes to talk before I leave and get my cub. My cub who _needs my help_!” His voice rose on the last three words.

Albus sighed as he stood, “I will send someone to Surrey, to check on Harry. He is most likely fine,” Albus reassured Remus, the twinkle slowly coming back into his eyes. Walking over to the fire place, he grabbed some floo powder from a small pot on the mantle and threw it in while saying loudly “Severus Chambers.”

“ _Severus?_ ” Remus hissed. Albus just held up a hand to silence him. Murmuring to, whom Remus assumed was Severus, he slowly stepped back as the flames returned to the normal red before returning to green and a scowling Potions Master walked through. 

“Headmaster,” Severus greeted. “I hope you have a good reason to interrupt my lesson planning. They are due in 2 weeks time, and I would like some time to relax before dunderheaded students come back to annoy me.”

Remus knew where this was going and he did not like it one bit. Not at all. “Albus, if you send him, I am going to go too,” he said with authority he did not entirely feel. He was not going to let Snape of all people check on his cub, for all he knew, Harry would be terrified to see this great big bat near him.

Albus hummed and looked between an angered werewolf and Severus, who, upon seeing Remus started sneering at him. “Right you are Remus, Severus could use someone to go with him. Perfect! Severus, we had some worrying things come up and we need you to go to Surrey with Remus to check on young Harry Potter.”

Severus stepped back as if he was slapped. “Headmaster, I am sure that the brat is fine. His relatives are probably still spoiling him from his birthday that just passed.” He refused to go to check on the brat-who-lived. He knew he was going to be as arrogant and spoiled as Potter senior, even at 3. He was not looking forward to when the little shit came to Hogwarts, as he would then have to look out for him here due to his promise to Lily.

Lily.

How he missed his best friend, the only one to care about him, the one to hug him when he was upset, to be there and listen as he went on and on about potions, sitting there smiling and actually understanding him. Some people thought he loved her, and he did, just not in the way others thought. Glaring at one of his old school tormenters, he forced the vision of lovely Lily behind his Occulmency shields. 

Breathing harshly through his nose, he agreed to go with the wolf and check on the child. Once they saw that he was alright, he would return to his lab and finish up his lesson plans before the start of term.

“Alright fine. Fine! Ill go check on the brat. The wolf can come to, if he can keep himself from destroying out cover, as we cannot be seen near there.” Severus spun towards the door of the office, intending to head out towards Hogsmeade to apparate. Hearing a lowly growling coming from behind him sent shivers of something down his back. He refused to look to closely, he didn’t want to go back to his 5th year and the fear that instilled in him.

Remus followed a billowing black robe down the spiral stairs and growled his frustrations to the world at the hem of them. He did not want to be near this man, this man who brought back horrible memories from his schooling days. Days he would rather forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments of what you think. Should I do some Dumbledore bashing? What do you think? If you liked it please leave a kudo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter! Thank you for all the Kudos as well! I am training with a new job and doing some volunteer work, so I am not able to write as much as I would like, but I am trying hard for you. Again please comment if you have any changes you would like, or what you would like to happen. Thank you again!

Harry felt the world spinning around him. The blackness faded a bit and he could see big blurry shapes around him. He felt pain in his left shoulder, like someone had grabbed and shook him. Feeling like he was falling he heard his Uncle shout, probably something along the lines of useless freak. He felt his head bounce off of something, maybe the hall table? However, he didn’t feel the pain, as he seemed to be so far from his body. He was there, but not. Trying to fight the blackness, he needed to know what was going on. What had he not done, or did do. He never knew what would set off his Aunt or Uncle.  
Finally getting a bit more colour in his vision, he saw his Uncle yelling at him, with his belt in his hand. The buckle end ready to lash out. Harry couldn’t make out what was being yelled at him. All he knew was that maybe it would be this time that he could go to sleep and not wake up. Not have to worry about the hungry pains, the constant filth he was covered in as he wasn’t allowed to use the tub, and actually feel like there might be someone who loved him.  
Loved him?  
A flash of memory crossed his vision, a flash of brown fur. His wolf. Where was his wolf? He could feel that his hands were empty. Turning his head on the floor, ignoring his raging Uncle, he saw it and couldn’t hold back the whimper. There it was, smashed under the table that he had hit his head on, smashed beyond repair. Before he knew it he was screaming and his Uncle was thrown back into a glass table with a wooden frame, which started his Aunt screaming and the thumping of Dudley waddling away crying.  
Amongst the screaming and sounds of shattering glass and wood, he sensed the front door crashing down and as he looked over, terrified green eyes met angry amber eyes.  
Amber eyes of a wolf. Though not just any wolf.  
His wolf.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was seeing red. He had appirated to Surrey, only to have his wolf take over completely. He could sense the urgency to get to his cub and get him safe. He barley registered Severus cursing and running after him, casting notice-me-not-charms as not to let the muggles see them.  
His human mind finally catching up to his wolf instincts, he realized he could smell the copper tang of blood and hear screaming. Following the sounds, he bolted to number 4 and crashed through the door. Remus barley noticed anything besides the glassy green eyes staring at him. Recognition flashed through them and he could hear a mumbled “my wolf” before they closed and the little body went limp.  
Vision going red with rage, he went to pounce on the one threatening his cub, his claws sinking into the fatty shoulders of the large man trying to get up from a pile of shattered glass and wood. All he could hear what white noise in his head, his mind going blank with madness. He went to tear the throat out of this beast who hurt what was his, only to be blasted away from his prey.  
Jumping up to face the new threat, he saw a black clothed man with a stick being pointed at him, while leaning over his cub. He could see the man was speaking, but understanding the words was beyond him. His growling stopped as their scents hit him, his instincts were telling him his cub was safe with this man. This……..man? Who……  
SNAPE! Oh god he had gone mad. He almost attacked Snape, just like in their fifth year. Shaking his head, trying to get more human thoughts into his head, he caught a glimpse of a cupboard with the scent of Harry coming out. Yes, Harry, his best friends’ child. He was coming to check on him. Walking over to Snape, who had the child in one arm, wand in the other, he crouched down and wined. He would have changed back, but he couldn’t seem to, his instincts were screaming at him to protect what was his.  
Still not understanding the noises coming from Severus, he laid down whining and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was shaking to much to hold his wand straight. From running to the house to bursting into a scene like this was horrible. Throw a rabid werewolf into the mix and things were traumatic, all he could think of was that it was a good thing that the child had blacked out. Or not, looking down to the child in his arm, he took in the bruises and cuts, the blood from him hitting his head on something. He could also see the sign of starvation on him. Glancing at the wolf curled up in front of him, he took in the scene around him, knowing he had to do damage control.  
“Freaks! All his is because of your freakish kind!”  
Screeches finally reaching his brain, Severus took in the sister of his best friends. Time had not been as friendly to Petunia, as it had been to Lily. Wrinkles adorned her face, while age spots were hidden badly behind make up. Silently stunning her, his gaze traveled over the destroyed hallway to the moaning mass of what appeared to be a man. A man who was still clutching a belt in one hand, and confirming his suspicions, lifted up the disgusting rags the child wore and saw that there was whip marks from a belt all over his body. Scars littered his tiny body, and as Severus clutched the tiny body to his, he could feel the hatred of James Potter being over taken by the love he had for Lily.  
This was the child Lily gave her life to protect. Severus could remember that every time he showed up to an Order meeting, she would have more and more pictures to show of her precious babe. Knowing he had to get Harry to a healer quickly he tried to think of a way to handle the situation. Gathering all his Slytherin cunning, and skills as a spy, he quickly sent ropes to bind both Petunia and Vernon. Sending a quick summoning spell, he was almost knocked over by the over weight child who was flying towards him. Sending out a doe patronus to summon Mrs. Figgs, he turned to Remus.  
“Lupin, can you understand me?” the wolfs ears flicked and amber eyes locked onto his. He took that as a sign and continues. “You need to transform back; we need to get Potter to a healer. You cannot be seen like this. Already aurors are probably on their way here with all the magic I have cast.”  
Hearing the wolf groan, he saw bones and muscles starting to move. Knowing he did NOT want to watch the transformation, he started on repairing the hallway starting with the door. Once he had both adults situated in the living room and Mrs. Figgs had come to collect the obese child, with a very confused “you come let me know what’s going on, wont you dear?”, he finished up with the broken table in the hallway.  
Feeling little hands clutch his robes, he looked down realizing that he had held onto Potter the whole time.  
“My wolf,” was whimpered, green eyes searching around. “You fixded the house, can you fix my wolf please sir?”  
Severus stared at the child, the child who kept squirming to look around. His eyes swept the hallway and saw a fractured figurine under the table he just fixed. Carefully bending down, with a wave of his wand, the fixed wolf flew into tiny outstretched hands.  
Green eyes, so much like Lilys’ gazed up at him, a small smile lit Potters face, and as he clutched the wolf in one had, Severus’ robes in the other, the child fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter! Thank you for all the Kudos as well! I am training with a new job and doing some volunteer work, so I am not able to write as much as I would like, but I am trying hard for you. Again please comment if you have any changes you would like, or what you would like to happen. Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Good news! I haven't told anyone here yet, however I finally got my new birth certificate and am starting hormone treatment soon! This is why it took me so long to get a chapter out. Working with the Government to get my name and sex marker changed took a lot of work. And then to get to a doctor that would treat me, well that was hell. I had a lot of moments where I almost gave up, but I stuck through it and here I am. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I have been working on it for a while!

Harry was curled up in what felt like a cloud. That was the only way to describe what he was laying on. It was so soft and comfy. He could feel past aches in his little body, but surprisingly, there was nothing demanding his attention. He didn’t need to wee, nor did he feel any wounds hurting. 

He dreaded the time when Auntie would come bang on hid little cupboard door and demand he get up to do the chores. He just wanted to continue this dream for a little while longer.  
Squeezing his eyes shut even harder, he clenched his hands unknowingly and he felt a sharp jab in his hand. The jab jolted him out of his dream an he looked down to see his wolf in his hand. 

Shocked beyond words, he thought back to when he knew he say his uncle break it. Trying to remember what happened, he thought back to the nice dream he had, when his real wolf had come to get him and the nice man in black cuddled him and fixed it for him.  
Not noticing his body slowly seeping back into sleep, he didn’t hear the door opening and the footsteps of 3 people walking up to him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was beside himself with anger. After somehow getting a comatose child and an exhausted naked werewolf back to Hogwarts, he some how ran with both of them to the infirmary.   
After shouting for Poppy for 5 minutes, did she finally walk in through the main doors, complaining how she was out visiting family and that he didn’t need to panic.

Only once she got a glimpse of Lupin Severus had dumped on the closest bed, and the limp, bleeding child in his arms, did she shut up and waved her wand with ease and had Lupin in hospital robes and tucked in. Summoning a potion from her office she carefully switched with Severus, ordering him to get that potion into “the poor man”.

Severus concentrated on making the unconscious man swallow the potion. This helped him from the knowledge that when Poppy took the child from his arms, it felt like they were swapping a bottle for a pillow. The child was to light, way to light and it worried him to no end. It also allowed him to shove the possessive thoughts of him wanting to keep the child in his arms. That he was the only one able to keep him safe. 

Getting the potion into Lupin was easier said then done. As soon as Poppy had closed the hospital curtain around the bed where she was examining the child, Lupins eyes snapped open and yellow ambers stared at Severus. 

“Where is my pup?”

The growling voice that came out of the usually quiet man, had shivers running up his back again. However, he did not feel the same fear he usually felt.

“Poppy has him in the far bed and is healing him,” seeing the human wolf tense, the words were out of his mouth before he could think. “Drink the potion and then we can go check on him.”  
Lupin relaxed slightly, still staring at Severus. As he had not reached out for the potion, Severus held it out to him. The wolf took it from him, and knocked it back while never taking his eyes of Severus.

Severus was not sure why the sight of that throat working to swallowing was making him as uncomfortable as having those amber eyes staring into his.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office, trying to work out his frustrations, so he could put back on the mask he worked years on, to go try to fix this mess that was dumped upon him.

Damn those muggles, they couldn’t have kept the abuse a little less obvious? He needed them to be hard on the boy, but not outright try to kill him! He needed the brat to come to school lonely so he could be the welcome mentor. The one he would come to with all his silly problems, all so he could shape him towards being the sacrifice for the light!

Sending a wordless spell towards his books, he watched impassioned, as the books exploded in a mess of papers. Watching until the last page hit the floor, he repaired them and set them all back in their proper places. 

Finally getting the control he needed to slip into the persona he worked on since……

Opening his office door, he headed towards the infirmary, determined to get order back into what he deemed chaos.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy was beside herself.

The Headmaster had come into her infirmary 20 minutes ago, and how she had 2 men shouting at him, and a sleeping child who she had used all her knowledge to save.

As if remembering the child wounds would bring them back, she quickly walked through the silencing wards she cast around him, and checked on his health. She has placed the wards up when Remus had started growling when anyone so much as looked at Harry. Severus has gotten the man to drink the calming nutrient potion, and he seemed stable, if just exhausted but he would not let Harry out of his sight. 

If that wasn’t such a problem, when she turned to Severus for help getting the man back into bed and asleep, he would look at Remus and open his mouth, but as if sensing his intentions, Remus would glare at Severus and growl. This always seemed to snap Severus mouth shut. Poppy also wanted to look at him as well, if only because she had not once heard a snide remark from him. This worried her, but when she lifted her wand to case a diagnostic spell at him, Remus would step in front of him, to both of their astonishment. 

She finally got the small child bathed and wound healed, she did not want this shouting near him. However, she was about 10 seconds from joining the 2 men.

Had Albus lost his mind?! Wanting to send poor little Harry back to those awful muggles. She might not have been able to stop him from sending a younger Severus back to an abusive home, but she would rather cut off her wand arm then send Harry back. 

Listening to Remus, and surprisingly Severus, try to reason with them man, and when that didn’t work, started shouting at him, she slipped into her office. Bending down and looking through the folder of forums, she found the one she was looking for.

Glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one had seen her, she filled out the proper paperwork with guilt weighing heavily on her. She didn’t want to go against the Headmaster, but this was just ridiculous. Knowing that she couldn’t use the one she wanted to, she put down the second name without a thought. Knowing as she did it, she was doing the right thing.   
Quietly summoning an elf in her office, she sent him along with the parchment, to send an owl to the ministry. 

Exiting her office, she waited until the men went to go take a breath between their shouting to clear her throat to get their attention. 

All 3 men looked at her, almost as if they forgot she was there. 

“Regardless of where Harry will end up, this conversation can be put on hold. As he is still not healthy enough to leave the infirmary, he is currently staying here, regardless of what either one of you says.”

When Albus went to open his mouth, she said the first threat that came to mind:

“I could always send him to St. Mungo’s. The healers there would be able to heal him faster, as well as be able to document any injuries. So that we can take precautions when we finally decide on where he should go.”

Holding her breath, as this was the last thing she wanted, she saw a flash of something in Albus eyes, and he nodded in agreement.

“Gentlemen, we will wait for Poppy to release Harry from this infirmary to decide on his place of living. As we don’t Harry exposed to those that would rather be near the child then heal him, we will keep him here.” With that the Headmaster of Hogwarts walked out of the infirmary, heading towards his office to work on his plans to keep Harry with the muggles.

Once the door shut and the echoing sounds of his steps faded, the 3 of those who were left relaxed slightly. Remus was catching his breath, his eyes, that have yet to turn back from the amber colour they have been for a while, closing as if he was in pain. Knowing he most likely was, Poppy forced 3 potions in his hands and ordered him to take them. As he was opening his mouth to refuse, Poppy snapped at him that he could lay in the bed next to Harry’s, and that it was a pain relief potion, a nutrients potion, and a dreamless sleep.

Knowing he wasn’t getting anything more then the bed next to Harry’s he walked towards the child, along with Severus and Poppy. Catching site of a little hand clenching the wolf figurine, he finally calmed down enough to take the potions and lay down facing the child, and fell asleep.

Poppy watched as Severus took a seat between the 2 and closed his eyes, and for all to those who didn’t know him, seemed to have fallen asleep.

After sending a diagnostic spell towards all three boys, she checked to make sure that they didn’t need any immediate care, she walked into her office, hoping her friend in the Department of Magical Child Welfare would work fast and quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I own nothing about Harry Potter. If I did, Severus would have been with Remus, Harry with Draco, and just...... all the OTPs. But yeah, I do not own HP and none of the characters.

Harry woke up every 4-5 hours, only for someone to press something that smelled like candy to his lips and encourage him to drink it. He would manage about 3 sips before his mind would cloud over with sleep and he would fall under again.

While he was asleep, he would dream of a pretty lady who would cry and say sorry over and over again, however when Harry would ask her whats wrong and why was she crying, she would only shake her head, smile, and kiss his forehead. 

When her lips pressed against his skin, a warm feeling gathered in his chest. He could remember feeling this a long, long time ago. A time when he could hear a woman singing a soft song and men laughing loudly. A time when he didn't have to do chores, and when he felt so safe.

He would be on the verge of remembering that time, only to wake up and be forced through the cycle again and again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Remus would not leave Harrys side. In fact, he would barley let anyone touch him, other then himself and Severus. Once he was back into his own mind, he knew why, he just couldn't tell anyone. He had never expected this, he was told this, but never expected it to happen. Least of all him.

They had come up with a bit of a routine. Every time Harry would wake up, they would quickly slip him some child dreamless sleep, and once he was out, they would spell the healing and nutrient potions into his small stomach. The reason being was, Remus would not let Poppy feed his cub anything. 

She would have to pass the potions to him and he would tip it into a waking child, and then Severus was directed to spell the potions into him. Every time someone other then them took out their wand, he would growl. He couldn't seem to stop himself. It just happened. 

This had been constant for the whole 6 days Harry was in the infirmary.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Severus, after a bit of calming potions, rest, and, known only to him, some firewhisky, was he back to sneering and complaining. He hated staying in the infirmary, however he couldn't seem to leave it for long. He kept saying it was because Lupin would be even more of a nuisance with out him there, as they had all noticed how the wolf reacted when he was out of site, though no one had spoken it out loud, but in truth, he just couldn't stand to be away from the child very long. He had even stopped thinking of him as Potter. It was now Harry, or Lillys son. 

At the moment it was quiet. They had just finished spelling the last potion into Harry, and after some carefully timing, Poppy had managed to cast a quick diagnostic spell. The spell showed that Harry was out of danger, and that when this dose of dreamless sleep potion wore off, they would allow him to stay awake and sleep on his own. They also wanted to get him to eat some solid food. Nutrient potions could only go so far in helping a child gain some weight. Now it would be up to both the potions and food in order to get him into a healthy weight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Poppy had finally gotten the paper work back from the ministry. Oh she was so in trouble. She was always one to follow the rules. To make sure everyone was on the same page. She was NOT someone who went behind peoples back.

Her friend was unsure of her choice, but when she replied back with the only other options she had, her friend sent back the fully legal, and magically, binding adoption forms. On top of that, it was more of a surprise that, according to Gringotts, this was how it was supposed to happen, that Harry should have gone to this person after the night his parents where killed. 

Lilly had managed to persuade James into having a second god parent. How she managed to do that, Poppy would always wonder, but it was a good thing regardless. It would make this impossible to undo. 

Walking out into the infirmary with the parchment in hand, she was not prepared to meet the Headmaster, who was walking towards the bed.

“Has young Harry woken up yet?” he asked, the twinkle in his eye bright.

Remus glanced up to the headmaster, shaking his head. “He only woke up enough just to get potions into him and then he was out again. He needs his rest, and now he needs rest and food. We are waiting for him to fully wake, before we start feeding him.”

“Good, good,” Dumbledore said, nodding his head. “His relatives are worried about him. I am sure once we get him awake and ready, they will welcome him back with arms and hearts open.”

Severus, Remus and Poppy just stared at him with gaping mouths. No one spoke for minutes. Finally Severus seemed to snap out of it first.

“He will not be going back headmaster. Those muggles were horrible to him. They almost KILLED him. He will NOT be going back, not if I can help it.”

Dumbledore smiled and turned to the potion master. “He has no choice. He is safest there against those who followed the Dark Lord. You yourself know that there are still those out there that would cause harm to him. Besides, they are his only legal guardians.”

Poppy knew it was now or never.

“Actually headmaster, they are not his legal guardians. He has a new one. One who should have been notified when poor Lilly and James passed. He seems to have a second god father, and Harry should have gone with him then, but he will defiantly be going with him today.” She walked closer to Albus and held out the adoption papers that would change the life of 2 boys, 2 boys who happened to be in the same room at this time. “As well, since he is so young, his last name will be changed too. He is no longer Harry Potter.”

Albus was reading the papers thoroughly. He was trying his hardest to stop his anger from causing his body to shake. 

Remus and Severus looked to him for answers, however when it seemed that he would not be speaking anytime soon, they turned to Poppy.

Without taking her eyes of the headmaster, she broke the news to everyone.

“He is no longer Harry Potter. He is now Harry Snape. Lilly had put down Severus as his second god father in her will and had it placed within the care of the goblins. He was to be sent to Severus if anything happened to them, if no one else could care for him. Actually, in her will, she mentioned that he should never be placed with her sisters family. He now is Severus son, it is both legal, and magically binding. He wont be going back............because he cant.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Remus couldn't have been happier. His cub was going to be safe. Safe from those that hurt him. Safe from those that would want to cause him harm. He was going to be going to Severus.

He was going to Severus, his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I will be going more into the background of werewolves for my story. I hope this chapter is OK. I have already started the next one and I have a feeling its going to be a long one. 
> 
> If you have any questions, leave a comment, as well if you have any suggestions or ideas you think might be good for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I hate this chapter. I re-wrote it like 4 times, thats why it took me so long to get it out. I finally just was like screw it and decided to go with this. I promise, this is like maybe the only 1 flash back chapter. Next one is back to normal. Again I am so sorry for the wait and for this horrible chapter. Please just bare with me.

“Remus, remember what I am going to tell you, it is one of the most important things to know.”

Remus had just passed his 10th birthday, and had found out that Albus Dumbledore, headmaster to Hogwarts, was giving him a chance to become a wizard. He knew, because of his condition, that this was something that he couldn't have even thought about. He was told, since he was turned, that his life would be hard work with almost no rewards. He would not be able to get any decent job, wouldn't be able to go out with anyone romantically, and most defiantly, he would not be able to go to school to learn magic.

When he had received his letter, his father had sat him down and explained what it would be like to go to school. He had been home schooled his whole life, he was turned to young and was a danger to anyone around him. They didn't want to bring attention to him from the muggles, so it was just easier to keep him home and away from everyone. This cause a bit of delay in him learning out to socialize with other people. So here he was learning about how to go about playing with other kids, studying with other kids, and now he was learning something about being a werewolf in hiding.

“We have already spoken with the headmaster about arrangements for the full moon,” his father said, finishing up his teaching for the day. 

His father looked at him condescendingly. He wasnt sure if this was the time to bring it up, but he never knew what the future would hold, and always better to be informed early then never at all. However he had researched werewolves to the point where he did not think that there was anyone more knowledgeable then him on them. He has mostly covered everything with his son, but always thought him to young for this particular subject.

Sighing and knowing he had to get it over with, he pushed the stray quills and parchment to the side.

“Listen Remus, this is going to be one of the things you are not going to be able to stop.”

Remus listened to his dad, noticing the serious tone he had taken.

“When you were turned, I wanted to know everything about your kind so that I may help you in anyway you needed. In that quest, I came across a journal about a young werewolf. In this, he mentioned how he was never able to meet anyone who he could love. He did not have any other wolves to hang around with, so he was forced to move from town to town. Now, I don't know exactly what happened, but he managed to find a family of 5 that found out his secret and they became friends. They didn't judge him, they didn't harm him. Instead they had him move onto their farm and had him help them out. They gave him a home, food, and a family to cherish.”

Remus started to grin. He couldn't WAIT to make friends at Hogwarts. Of course he had to be careful and hide his secret so no one would find out, but he could make enough friends so he wasnt as lonely now.

His father seeing this, knew this would hurt his son, but he had passed the point of no return.

“There was 3 kinds in the family. All young boys. One day, one of the children invited a friend over and he became a little to interested in the wolf. It turned out that the kid was from another town that he had been in and that they had suspected what he was. He went home to tell his parents. Now, back then was not much different then now, however muggles believed in these things much more easier then they do now. So what the parents did was, they got together people who were also from the old town. It   
took a few days, but soon enough there was a crowd of them. And what they did next.......”

Taking a deep breath, he continued his story.”They burned the house with the family still in it. They thought that the whole family were werewolves. However, the kids had made plans with the wolf to sleep in the barn and camp out. They could see the flames from the barn. The kids started to run towards the house, however, the wolf knew that the people would kill them all if they were found. So what he did was drag the kids away from the sight of their house burning with their parents in it, and took them away. He decided to travel farther then he ever did before. After 3 months of travel, he finally decided that they were far enough away that no one would find them. He had decided to leave the kids with family there and walk away and never involve anyone in his life again. He loved these kids as his own. So he left them. It wasnt until after the next full moon when he noticed that the wolf, when he had transformed, had made it back to the town the kids were in.

In the end he realized to late what had happened, cause when you notice it, its all you know. He needed to go check on the kids, it was always in the back of his mind, but now that he concentrated on it, he realized his wolf had claimed them as his pack. His cubs. 

Walking into town, spotting the youngest of the boys, he waved him over. Learning that the oldest son had to take over the work of the father, as he had past away, the two youngest where the ones sent on /the errands int he village. Promising to head straight to the house they lived in, he walked into the worst scene he could have imagined. The woman who had taken the boys in with no hesitation was being beaten by another man while 2 other held back the oldest son.

Letting the wolf take over, he came to in the middle of a bloody room. He was curled up naked on the lap of the woman who was slowly petting him. Whispering at him that it was OK and that every one was safe. He had saved them. Slowly raising his hand towards his face, he knew he couldn't leave these people behind. He had found not only his cubs, but his wolf had claimed this woman as his mate.

They moved to another town that night, and they lived together until finally people caught up to them, and.... well, it ended badly.”

Remus was almost in tears by then end of the story. He didnt want to know about this. He just wanted to go to school, make friends, maybe even get a detention or 2 like normal kids.

“The reason why I am telling you this now son, is that I have a feeling that this someday will be information you would have wished to know.”

Remus went to bed that night, head full of wolves covered in blood and a shadowed figure holding what looked like a small child.

Years later, when Remus was 17 and burying both his parents, he wished he had someone like a mate, someone who would hold him, and love him no matter. He turned towards his friends, James putting a supportive arm around his shoulders, and thought that maybe these friends he had now would be the only things he deserved in this life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I realized I have not updated as soon as I said I would. I also re-read this story and OMG the spelling and grammar errors that exist in this horrible mess. Haha I am really bad at writing but have good ideas. The just jumble up from leaving my head to when I put them down into words. I will continue this story though cause as they say:
> 
> PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT!*
> 
> *Not true in a lot of ways in my life. I have been practicing as an adult for like......5 years now. I am still a noob.

Harry woke up warm and comfortable, however it only took 5 seconds for his mind to process that there was yelling around him. He opened his eyes and shot up in bed. 

Freezing when he realized he was actually in a bed, he started panicking. They were yelling because he was on the bed. Freaks were not allowed on the bed. Freaks were not allowed to be on any furniture, as they could ruin it for the normal people.

Slipping out of the bed quietly, he slid under it to hide from the yelling adults. He didn’t know where he was, or who was there but they all sounded very angry. He couldn’t risk being hurt again, he was feeling a lot better now and didn’t want that to change.

Looking out from under the bed, he tried to see who was yelling. All he could see was that a screen was placed around his bed however he could see 3 men and one lady when they moved to the spaces between the screens. 

Only when he saw the man dressed in black move to the crack, he saw that he was one of the men yelling and Harry finally listened in. If he could find out what they were mad about, he could try to fix it. 

“What do you mean Lily made me his Godfather? She did not have any contact with me since before we graduated,” he seemed very agitated when he said the name Lily. Harry felt something in his head, like he should know who this was, but he concentrated on the argument before him.

“Poppy, how did this come to light? I told you that we should not have anyone know about Harrys condition as we don’t want the wrong people to know about him.”

This voice sounded like it belonged to the old man he had caught a glimpse of. 

“He will NOT be going back to those horrible muggles. The Dursley’s almost killed him, and I will not take a chance with him,” this was the ladys voice. She sounded stern, almost like Auntie, but there was an undercurrent of comfort.

Hearing the Dursleys name, he gasped, realizing he had made a sound loud enough to be heard, he ducked further under the bed as the yelling around him stopped.

He heard the screen being moved, and saw a pair of old worn shoes walk up to the bed. Scurrying farther away, he huddled to make himself smaller as knees came into view as someone bent down to look under the bed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus stared at Severus while he was yelling at Albus. He could see the light flush on his cheeks from anger, and he found it oddly….cute. He would never say that out loud, as he would be hexed to oblivion. This thought alone made a warm sensation tingle in his lower abdomen, as he knew his mate was powerful and could help protect his cub.

Thinking of Harry, he turned to look at the curtain only to hear a gasp and the shuffling of a little body getting off the bed and scrambling underneath. Knowing the yelling unsettled the now awake child, he shushed the others and went into the curtain, raising his hand to tell the others not to follow him. 

Moving the privacy screen aside enough to get through he walked over to the bed and bent down. Praying that this child could bounce back from the abuse he suffered, he slowly looked under the bed and saw what he expected, however it was still a shock.

Huge green eyes peered at him from the far end of the floor. There were tears in his eyes, and if he had let it, the wolf in him would have grabbed the child and taken him away from everything that would cause him harm. However, Remus knew that this was not the way to help Harry. He did need to be taken into a better family, and Poppy had done just that. He knew that Severus, no matter how cold he acted on the outside, did care for others, and would be a hell of a lot better then those muggles. 

“Harry, love, I need you to come out from under the bed.” Remus made sure to keep his voice low and warm, as well as a small smile on his face.

Harry stared at him and as time went by, he thought that the child would not get off the cold floor. Just as he was about to tell him that he would get sick if he stayed on the floor any longer, Harry slowly uncurled from his tight hunched form, and moved out from underneath the bed.

Remus hated the way Harrys eyes would flicker from his face to his hands and then back. He knew he was watching his body language to see how angry he was. This was not something a child this young should know. 

Remus kept his body loose and hands unclenched and always in sight. He would do his best to make sure Harry could trust him. Standing up as well, he waited for Harry to climb back into bed, however the child just stood there. 

“Harry, why don’t you get back into the nice warm bed. Your feet look almost frozen!” Remus tried to add a bit of a joking tone to his voice, but he was a little to worried. His worry spiked when all Harry did was shake his head and back up a little.

“Im sorry sir. Sorry.”

The little voice broke his heart. He didn’t know what Harry was apologizing for, but he shook his head with a smile. 

“There is nothing to apologize for. All I want you to do, is just get back into the bed and I can get some nice yummy soup for you. How does that sound?”

The plain shock on Harrys face surprised Remus. Why was he so shocked? This was something normal……Ah! There goes the anger again. 

Remus remembered how Harry must have grown up, and that he was malnourished. This was not something normal to him, though it should have been.

“Freaks ar’not allowed on the beds.” The look of confusion slowly turned into suspicion.

His Uncle has done this before, he had let Harry get ready for bed and before Harry could head towards his cupboard, his Uncle had directed him up the stairs to his cousins second room.

“I think you can sleep up here tonight,” he had said. Harry was so happy! He could sleep in a bed like normal people? Jumping into the bed in the room, he turned to get comfortable, only to be grabbed by the hair. He immediately started crying as the pain shot through his scull.

He felt the warm wetness spreading beneath him to let him know that he had had an accident. 

Yelling in fury, his uncle threw him down the stairs. Harry couldn’t understand much through the pounding in his head but he heard that Freaks don’t get beds and that they just ruined them just like he had. His uncle was testing him, wanting to make sure he knew his place. He failed, and because of that, he was locked in his cupboard for 3 days with no food and still in his soiled PJs.

Remus noticed the glazed look in Harrys eyes and knew that he was having a flash back, if the fear he could smell was anything to go by.

Before he could reassure the child, he heard steps behind him quickly heading towards his cub. Just as he was about to turn around and attack the idiot who would come near his cub while he was upset, his instincts told him that this person was fine. 

He watched as Severus quickly picked up the child, causing Harry to yelp as he was startled out from his memory. Before Harry could react in fear, he was gently placed on the bed, tucked in with surprisingly warm blankets. He jumped when a tray appeared on his lap, and just as he was about to cry he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking to the side he saw the man in black.

Harry thought he was going to get hit and as he went to flinch, he caught the site of his wolf in the mans hands.

“My Moony!” Harry whispered happily. Reaching out to take it, he remembered that he wasn’t sure if this man was going to hit him.

Looking up into dark eyes, he froze half way from reaching out to take his wolf. The eyes gentled just a tad and the man pushed the wolf into his hand. Grabbing it tight, he stared at his wolf and thanked the man in the smallest whisper he could.

“Harry, what did you call that toy?” Harry looked over into the shocked eyes of the man who told him to get into the bed. 

“Its my Moony. He guards my cupboard at home to keep me safe.”

Remus jolted like he had been stunned.

Harry remembered him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am sorry about the long time of posting. I have been stressing about life. I have been told that I need to somehow come up with the money to pay for my transitioning surgery. I have no clue how I am going to come up with that money, so I have been working non-stop so I wasnt able to write. I have calmed somewhat and decided I needed to take a break from working. So here is the newest chapter. Please read the end of the chapter notes as there is a poll there (of some sorts).
> 
> Again I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, as well as I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

His cub remembered him, that was the only thing going through Remus' head as Harry looked up at him. Watching as he heard Severus instruct Harry to eat the soup that was on the tray, and once he had finished as much as he could, he would have to swallow a potion. Remus sat in the chair and watched Harry slowly eat the soup under the Potion Masters careful watch. As soon as he finished about half of it, the little boy started to look upset. He was about to tell Harry that he only had to eat as much as he could, not all of it, when the tray vanished and Harry was told to drink a grey potion. He gulped it down with a frown and then sat there not sure what to do. He didn't feel tired, but he didn't want to leave the bed as he thought the moment he did, he wouldn't be allowed back into it. 

With all the commotion with getting the child back into bed and fed, no one noticed the old man slip through the doors of the hospital wing, hand with the damned papers shaking. Quickly stalking his way though the hallways of the castle, he worked on controlling his temper. He needed to read through these papers now and find a way to change the outcome.

Albus had noticed the changes between Remus and Severus and had realized what had happened between them, even if one of them was ignorant if it. Now that the child was under Severus' care, and with Remus most likely to be involved, his future role of grandfather slash mentor was crumbling before his eyes. He had planned so much on the child coming to Hogwarts being wary of others. He had even been speaking to Nicolas Flamel on seeing if he was willing to part with his stone in a few years to get things in motion.  
He knew the incident almost 2 years ago had not killed the Dark Lord Voldemort, that it only destroyed his physical body. He knew it was just a matter of time before he came back, and Albus wanted to control the situation so that he could come out as the Hero of the wizarding world once more. In order for this he needed Harry to be able to be the sacrifice, and him the one to live and guide the people into the ways of the light. 

Once in his office, he carefully read through the paper, and saw that it was indeed magically binding. There was no taking the boy from Severus, unless he was seen as unfit to be a guardian. Albus thought that maybe he could get Severus back under suspicion of being a Death Eater, but quickly realized that would be a bad idea. He had vouched for him, and if it came out that maybe he was wrong, it could damage his reputation. 

Leaning back into his chair, munching on lemon drops, he started brainstorming ways to work around the problem that he was faced with. He just had to accept the level of the chess game he was playing had gone up. He just needed to change his game plan, to move his pieces in a different way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stared at the man with the brown hair. He looked really tired, and kind of sad but happy at the same time. Something about the man made Harry want to get out of bed and curl up in his lap, it was almost as if he could remember him from some other place, but he didn't know from where. It was as scary as it was comforting.

Gripping his wolf, he decided to try to find out where he was. These people were being so nice to him, letting him be stay in the bed and feeding him warm yummy soup. 

"Scuse me sir, but do I kind of member you. Did you know me?" he couldn't help the shaking of the whisper that came out of him. He watched as the man staring at him jumped a little, like he wasn't expecting to be spoke to.

Remus stared at the child in front of him not knowing where to start. He wanted to claim his right to be the one to raise him but he also knew that it would bring up the question of why Harry was sent to the muggles when he was able to take care of him, well able in the eyes of the child who didn't know anything about werewolves yet. 

"Lupin, speak with the child, I will be heading back to my quarters." Severus got up and started to walk towards the doors. When he reached them he turned around and locked eyes with the wolf who wanted to follow him, but at the same time wanted to stay with his cub. "I will be expecting you to stop by after dinner, so we can.......discuss What happened today." With that, the bat of the Hogwarts dudgeon's walked out.

Remus grimaced, knowing he wasn't getting out of that talk. Turning back to the staring child, he took a deep calming breath, knowing that this would be the start of a very exhausting day.

"Well, I will leave the two of you to talk," Remus jumped, forgetting about the healer who was currently clearing up the remains of the potion vials that had been collecting on the side table over the last few days. She gathered them up and vanished into her office, but Remus wasn't fooled, he saw her wave her wand setting up an alert system to inform her of Harrys condition. 

Harry watched as the man, Lupin apparently, fiddle with the hem of his shirt, look at Harry only to look away and stare at the window. "Im so sorry Harry, so very sorry I wasn't man enough." Harry was shocked to see that this man had started to cry while apologizing to him. Him! Usually it was the other way around. Finally listening to his inner voice, he crawled out of bed, only to hug Remus and curl up on his lap. 

Automatically wrapping his arms around the small child on his lap, his wolf settled more then it ever did. He just cried while he help the child close to him, taking in the scent of his healing body and the whispered words of comfort.

The more Harry sat with Remus, the more he remember. The man giving him a hug before walking into the locked room. The never ending chocolates he was given when he could eat them. He could remember other people, but not the faces, he could only remember his Uncle Moony.

"It's Ok Uncle Moony, it's OK." Feeling the arms tighten around him, he just let the man cry and dozed off, feeling safer then he ever did before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No longer a Potter, the boy was his, legally. 

Severus shut the door to his chambers and sat down infront of the fire thinking on what had happen within the last week. First he had been forced to accompany an enraged werewolf into the muggle world. Secondly, the child he assumed to have been spoiled, was abused. Third, he was now the legal guardian of said child. The child of his childhood nemesis, however also the childhood of his one and only true friend. Finally, the relationship between him and Lupin had changed. He didn't know what to and how, or he did, he just didn't want to think on it.....

Severus forced himself to get up and floo call the kitchens to have an early dinner sent to his rooms. Hogwarts usually served dinner around 6, looking at the time, he saw that he would have about 4 hours to eat and get his head on straight before Lupin showed up. The wolf usually finished his dinner within an hour of it being served. Thanking the elf who popped in with the food, he sat down and ate on auto pilot. Once he was finished he went to pour a drink but decided against it.

Relaxing into the chair again, he gazed into the fire, forcing himself to think about the situation with Lupin. From working on the wolfsbane potion, he had studied the curse of the werewolf more than anyone he reckoned. He was not a slow man, putting his knowledge together and looking at the actions of Lupin, he easily came up with the answer he was dreading. He had long ago accepted his preference for the same sex, so that wasn't what was bothering him, it was the fact that he had been claimed as a.......mate. A mate of one of the creatures he feared most in the world, and not only that, but the one who caused said fear. 

Getting up and walking towards his desk, he picked up his notebook that was mainly for his newest project. From the research he had done, he knew that the wolfs instincts would push the wolf to claim their mate, and as he was the human of the two, he would be viewed as the submissive partner. Lupins instincts would want to protect Severus, always put Severus needs in front of his own. Throwing in the fact that Severus was now the guardian of the cub of the wolf, this would be a messy situation if handled in the wrong way.  
Trying to think of ways the conversation could go, he didn't notice the passing of the time and jumped when he heard the knock on his door. Casting a tempus charm, he realized that it was Lupin at the door. Taking in a deep calming breath he summoned a few calming droughts and set them aside for a just in case scenario. Opening the door, he welcomed in the man who had caused his life to flip upside down and sideways within the last week. 

Remus stalked behind the potions master, eyes slowly turning a dark amber as his wolf surged to the surface when faced with his unclaimed mate. He forced himself to calm down as he knew he had to talk with Severus first, and not just jump him here and now. Sitting down into the offered chair, he realized he didn't know where to start and what with. Seeing black eyes try to avoid his, he knew that he would have to be the one to somehow start this awkward conversation. He just didn't know how he would handle the certain rejection he would get. Looking around trying to get his thoughts in some kind of order, he spotted a dark green notebook with the words wolfsbane on the cover. Picking it up, ignoring the demands to put it down, he flipped through the pages, eyes widening as he read all the information on werewolves written down in the handwriting of the man who was trying to grab the book from him. 

"How much do you know about werewolves?" He asked, eyes still on the notebook. Severus stilled, knowing the unspoken question that was asked as well, 'how much do you know about werewolves, and do you know what happened between us'. 

"I have researched the curse thoroughly as I am currently working on the potion to help control the change that happens every full moon." Avoiding eye contact, Severus backed away and re-took his seat. Remus closed the book and stood in front of him, eyes glued to his face. Black met amber and Remus heard the hitch Severus' breathing. 

"How much do you know about us?" He asked again, eyes demanding the human in front of him to answer truthfully and acknowledge what had happen himself. "Do you know what my wolf had done the day we brought Harry here?"

Severus couldn't look away from the eyes above him. Remembering the position the wolf would put him in, making him submit to this wolf, this man, made his breath increase. The amber eyes darkened, and Lup-no Remus, took a step closer, thighs now brushing knees. Remembering he had been asked a question, he answered, unsure of what would happen now:

"Claimed me........as a mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so I don't know if I should do smut in the story. I stopped there to see where people wanted in this. Please leave a comment if you want to put some input. I have the next week of work so I will start writing the outline of the next chapter but will hold off until I hear about how people want this to go. It would be smut first thing next chapter, if thats what people want.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback in the comments and Kudos are always welcome. Thank you for reading and have a very lovely life <3


End file.
